deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Top 10 battles I will not do
I've seen a lot of requests for battles, and honestly I see some ideas where I just... can't help by facepalm. So I'm gonna list off the battles I'm NOT doing. 10 At number 10, Frieza vs Mewtwo. Ugh, this one gets requested a lot. But my biggest problem with the fight is... what do these two even have in common? They don't even look that similar. I've also already done Cell vs. Mewtwo, which is a MUCH better idea anyway. And on a lesser note, I don't want to hear any cries of "BUT WUT ABOUT FREEZA'S GAD FURM?!". Seriously, we know nothing about it. 9 Number 9: Any more Tales of Symphonia vs Sword Art Online fights Lloyd vs Kirito is easily my most-wanted battle. Colette vs Asuna? Not as good of an idea, but still something I wouldn't mind seeing. But then... where else do I even go? Klein vs Zelos? No, Zelos stomps. Kratos vs Akihiko? No, Akihiko stomps. Honestly, I can't see myself making another good ToS vs SAO battle. Plus, I prefer ToS to SAO, but that's beside the point. 8 Any Holy Shounen Trinity crossovers (Bleach, Naruto,One Piece) Yeah, I've used Renji. Yeah, I'm using Sasuke. But no way am I doing something like Naruto vs Ichigo, Ichigo vs Luffy, or Luffy vs Naruto (Or a Battle Royale, for that matter...). For one, I don't really like Naruto and I don't care enough about One Piece to use any characters from it. Bleach is my favorite of the three, but even then I prefer so. Many. More. Anime to it. Besides, Naruto > Bleach > One Piece in terms of overall power. It's just a fact. 7 Tony (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) vs Jason Voorhees As fun and demented as Paige vs Freddy Krueger was, that one earned me a ton of backlash from A Nightmare on Elm Street fanboys. And while I'd love to write it, I know a LOT of horror film fans will get very angry if Tony wins. But watch this one. It is subject to change. 6 ANY more battle royales They just take so much time! Besides, I don't think I am capable of writing any battle royale better than the Smash Royale. 5 Any more Animatronic battles Just... No. They were fun at first, then they got out of hand. It's more about watching Freddy get a beat down than about the fight itself now. 4 Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Let me put it to you this way: Travis WRECKS Scott. Not even my sheer Scott Pilgrim fanboy can save him from this battle. I don't even get why so many people request it, honestly. Yeah, they're very similar... but Ryu and Goku are very similar, and that's a stomp like you wouldn't believe. Besides, I'm way too much of a Scott Pilgrim fanboy to throw him into a curb-stomp battle such as this. 3 ANY Sanic vs Mario battles I get that they're very popular, but... here's the thing: the fanbases of both are ridiculous. Sanic fans adore their hedgehogs and have let Sanic's victory over Mario get to their heads, while Mario fans go on and on about the supernova feat, Luigi lifting a castle, Donkey Kong punching the moon... ugh. Even if I wanted to, the majority of the interesting ones have already been done. 2 Completely random/out-of-a-hat matches Oh. My. Madoka. You know how all battles have a theme? Let me give you some examples. Peach and Zelda are Nintendo princesses. Kirby and Majin Buu are round, pink characters who love to eat. Lloyd and Kirito are both dual-wielders. Goku and Madoka are both hope-bringers with God forms. Compa and Amy Rose are video game girls with proportionally large weapons. Kyogre and Slattern are giant water monsters. And then there are those with less notable themes, but at least make sense. Then there's stuff like: Broly vs Jeff the Killer? Destoroyah vs Sanic.EXE? Stitch vs Doomsday? For the love of- GODZILLA VS DEADPOOL?!? Seriously, people, stop requesting completely random fights. I won't do them. And before we get to our number 1, let's remember each one. #Frieza vs Mewtwo. #Tales of Symphonia vs Sword Art Online fights. #Holy Shounen Trinity crossovers. #Tony vs Jason. #Battle Royales. #Animatronic fights. #Scott Vs Travis. #Mario vs Sanic fights. #Out-of-a-hat fights And the Number 1... ANY MORE DBZ VS PMMM Yeah... as much as I love PMMM and DBZ, let me tell you ALL THE THINGS WRONG WITH DOING ANY MORE OF THESE. Goku vs Madoka is EASILY my most debated fight. I swear more people challenge Madoka winning every day. Do they listen to reason? No, they don't. Also, you can't really use DBZ and expect everything to go right with it. If a DBZ character wins, you're a fanboy. If a DBZ character loses, you're biased against it. Same goes for PMMM. By the biggest issue? The two universes have little place fighting each other anyway. The only PMMM characters who don't get wrecked by >90% of DBZ characters are Madoka and Homura, both of whom are capable of SOLOING DBZ. Goku vs Madoka was fun to write, Syn Shenron vs Homura was okay, and I look forward to Yamcha vs Sayaka, but that's about all you're gonna get out of DBZ vs PMMM. Forget Madoka vs Beerus. The adorable pink-haired Goddess ROFLstomps DBZ. And that's that. Category:Blog posts